Light
Episode 31: The Fountain of Youth *Movie - Pirates of the Caribbean 4 *Plot: The team now knows who is the new villain they will soon face...Omega Shenron!! To stop him, they will find the remaining 5 parts of a battlesuit, strong enough to withstand his power. Ratchet and the gang will find them, as long as the legacy continues.. After a distress call from Jack Sparrow, the team goes to England to find him. They also met the Samurai Pizza Cats. Jack heard that someone else was protending to be him. He defeats the imposter, who was Jack's girlfriend, Angelica. There, she and her father, Blackbeard, who will find the Fountain of Youth. Who will be immortal first??? Episode 32: The Return of Klunk *Movie - Tron: Lagacy *Plot: The team goes back to ENCOM, and met Flyyn's son, Sam. He knows that his father, Kevin Flyyn, was trapped inside the grid. Last time, the team split up. Ratchet, Clank, TMNT and the Penguins stop Dr. Nefarious and rescue Skid McMarx and his agent. Meanwhile, Kiva, Danny, Sawyer and the Rescuers go inside and stop the M.C.P. from taken over the system. Now, they will joins forces with Megaman, Sam and Quorra to bring Sam's father back into the real world. Elsewhere, Clank's counterpart, Klunk, returns! This time, he teams up with Starfire's sister, one of the strongest members of Organization XIII and the new program named CLU to take over the entire system... Episode 33: The Shadow Man Strikes Back *Movie - The Princess and the Frog *Plot: Episode 34: Secrets of the Past - Part 1: Ratchet's Childhood *Movie - Kung Fu Panda 2 *Plot: Episode 35: Secrets of the Past - Part 2: True Purpose *Movie - Avatar *Plot: Episode 36: 'May the Best Robot Win' *Movie - Real Steel *Plot: Episode 37: Air War *Movie - How to Train Your Dragon *Plot: Episode 38: Cobra *Movie - G.I.JOE: The Rise of Cobra *Plot: Episode 39: Mythical Power *Movie - Night at the Museum 2 *Plot: Episode 40: Frozen Bait - Part 1: Captain Slag's Revenge *Movie - Balto 2 *Plot: Episode 41: Frozen Bait - Part 2: Honor *Movie - The Golden Compass *Plot: Episode 42: The Koopa Menace *Movie - Mulan 2 *Plot: Episode 43: The Rebel Alliance *Movie - Star Wars Episode 4 *Plot: Episode 44: Mystery of the Missing Toymaker *Movie - The Great Mouse Detective *Plot: Episode 45: Deja Vu All Over Again *Movie - Alice in Wonderland - Tim Burton Version *Plot: Episode 46: 'We Are One' *Movie - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Plot: Episode 47: Dimension Mishap *Movie - Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension *Plot: Episode 48: True Hope - Part 1: The Rise of Heath Lynx *Movie - Star Wars Episode 5 *Plot: Episode 49: True Hope - Part 2: Light and Darkness *Movie - Star Wars Episode 6 *Plot: Episode 50: Project: Rekall *Movie - Total Recall (Remake) *Plot: Episode 51: Great Risks *Movie - Atlantis 2: Milo's Return *Plot: Episode 52: The Outback *Movie - The Rescuers Down Under *Plot: Episode 53: Secret Agent Zero *Movie - Operation: Z.E.R.O. *Plot: Episode 54: Rightful Owner *Movie - The Mask *Plot: Episode 55: Underworld Breaks Loose *Movie - All Dogs go to Heaven 2 *Plot: Episode 56: 'Avengers, Assemble!' *Movie - Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow *Plot: Episode 57: Dragon Riders *Movie - Eragon *Plot: Episode 58: Legacy - Part 1: Elite Assassin's Rewrite *Movie - Men in Black 3 *Plot: Episode 59: Legacy - Part 2: Protocol 13 *Movie - Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol *Plot: Episode 60: Legacy - Part 3: The Final Battle *Movie - TMNT *Plot: